Beyond the Stars Part 1 - Boe 3
by Awatere11
Summary: Ianto's family rules the poor planet, Jack's rule the richest. Middle planet of the Harts hates them both. An arranged marriage between the two families is under threat from the Hart family who love anarchy. A silly piece of fluff. Not canon, non compliant. A bodice ripper like a mills and boon set off world. Rated for violence and sex. "Flounce away stage left darlings" 1/3
1. Chapter 1

Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favour fire.

But if I had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate to say, that for destruction- Ice

Is also great, and would suffice.

-Robert Frost 1920

The Royal House of Jones are said to be fire bloods. The Royal House of Harkness are recognised as water-holders. The death of his wife formed ice around the heart of the good Prince Jack. Can an arranged marriage between the two houses stave off war and join the two planets in a peace bond? Can the forge of fire that blends the families melt the ice? Will the ancient magic thought sealed forever finally stop the destruction caused by the third planet of metal ruled by the traitorous Family Hart? Or as the ancient prophecy foretells - end the world!

Chap 1

Once upon a time, in a faraway galaxy there were three inhabited planets that orbited three clustered stars.

The third rock from the suns was Boe 3. Boeshane was the capital city where the royal Harkness family ruled. Their nearest neighbour was Launderau, capital city Landau where the Jones family was furthest from the suns with any inhabitants and the Hart family ruled it in the capital city of Shera with an iron fist to match its colder climate.

Traditionally the three families agreed to a marriage system with each ruling family married into the other to both keep the bloodlines merged and war at bay. Unfortunately this ideal faltered and there had been unrest between the planets since a royal shuttle of the Harkness Family had been obliterated with no planet claiming rights to the attack.

A neighbouring system coveted their planets and the marauders attacked every few years or so, a constant drain on the planets and their resources. Although it was widely believed to have been the marauders who caused the explosion, the Harts still claimed it was the work of their neighbours throwing fuel to the fire.

Now, after a century of war, a strengthened peace agreement between two of the planets drew near. Princess Rhiannon of Launderau was going to bond with Prince Grey of Boeshane. As Prince Grey's older brother Prince Jack had previously wed the lady Sofia of Sheraldit all three planets would be joined by a future king with matching bloodlines once more so the peace would be restored within the system.

They hoped!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Rhiannon flounced her skirts one more time before nodding to her bodyguard, Johnny that she was ready for an audience.

The burgundy silk showed her pale skin off and she knew the dress had cost a year's wages for one of the servants nervously flitting about. She fervently hoped she looked calmer than she felt. The expense on display was a farce. Her family and kingdom were bankrupt from the long wars and the hope for peace had been fleetingly close. If only the kingdoms could find peace.

She looked around the ornate hall with its stark white marble walls and high vaulted ceilings. The ceiling panels were clear, allowing a framed view of the sky and the variety of ships orbiting above from each home-world attending. The men were dressed in formal wear and she felt stifled in her corseted dress with the puffed skirts. So many skirts that it was difficult to walk.

Johnny opened the door and bowed slightly as Jack Harkness, Prince of Boeshane entered the room. As the rest of the delegation entered she took the time to take a good look at who might have been her brother-in-law.

He was taller than she remembered. His hair was still unruly and flicked around his face as he removed his large coat to place on the back of his chair.

His long legs folded under the table and he finally looked at her. She saw his eyes for the first time. _Brilliant blue._ She hadn't noticed that last meeting.

Although, to be honest the last time was their first meeting and that had not gone well. It had been the night of her betrothal announcement to Grey Harkness, the younger brother of the Prince, who had mocked his family's choice of bride. To have been called a "heifer" was so insulting and his comment that she was not worth the dowry his family was paying cut her to the bone.

Had it not been for the desperate need for a truce between the two planets she would have been happy to call it off. After a century of war, this merger was necessary. Whatever the cost. She couldn't fail her people

To have Johnny standing behind her chair and feel his grip tighten on the wood was both terrifying and exciting. Rhiannon loved Johnny, but he was a commoner. To know this horrible brute of a man would demand she warm his bed instead of her gentle Johnny filled her with dread.

Grey Harkness, Duke of Boeshane had seemed uncaring and uninterested in her or the bonding. Their meeting of families had been a cold formal affair and she had wept in her chambers afterwards. The stories of him beating a servant for not shining his boots or openly slandering her planet were all looking like they were true as he'd spouted his righteousness at them all.

The two royal families had come together this time to discuss the fact that the one she had been betrothed to, Grey "I'm a bloody Duke" Harkness, had eloped with a commoner. Under different circumstances she would have been relieved. A strange man given to moments of silent staring into space as though he could see something she couldn't. Whoever this Gwen was, she was welcome to him.

After yesterday's revelation and a sleepless night she was forced to sit though pointless arguments when it didn't really matter who was to blame. The truce was still forfeit. As the families raged at each other she looked over at Jack who was as uninterested as she was. As he looked around the room he tensed and became intensely still. She followed his gaze and saw her timid little brother Prince Ianto slipping through the room as he quietly headed for his favourite spot, the gardens.

Rhiannon looked back at the Prince and watched his eyes widen as Ianto stopped and looked at Jack, then bowed politely. To her surprise Prince Jack rose and followed her brother from the room like he was in a trance.

As Prince Jack watched from afar, Ianto sat on a nearby seat and threw crumbs for the birds that gathered excitedly at his feet. Jack knew only the cold ice of loss. The last two years had been cold and lonely. As he watched the young man he wondered if anyone truly felt the fires of passion anymore.

The lithe young man showed grace and style in his tailored garments that looked prestigious but it was rumoured that the young prince designed them himself so that they may be re-tailored thus saving credits the next season.

His closely cropped hair was a reminder of his military days. As Jack recalled the young prince had served two tours of service, one of them off world fighting marauders to their system. This young man had fought for all three waring planets. And he looks good in a suit, but as they say … that's harassment that is.

Too soon, it was time to go and as Prince Jack kissed Rhiannon's hand he couldn't help but wonder if the families could ever come to an agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

"I can't believe he's done this to us!" Jack's mother, Queen River wailed as she folded her skirts into a chair.

Jack's Father, King John just sighed and looked to his eldest son.

When Jack's wife, Sofia had died in childbirth it had plunged the whole planet into mourning. Now that little Stephen was at the toddling stage Jack had finally started to smile again, even if that smile didn't reach his eyes. The lovely Alice was a heart stealer at five years of age with her father's once cheeky ways as well. That bonding had been a good coupling. A good choice and had she lived past the second child they would not have half the problems they have now.

Jack always controlled Grey's tantrums but his grief had left Grey unattended for too long. The King berated himself for such thoughts when his son's grief could not be measured let alone put aside. All who knew him felt his cold detachment from the reality of other's feelings. Once a warm and loving man, Jack was now cool and aloof. Resembling the man his mother once met before forging the bond that warmed her husband into the good king he is now.

Now this. Grey never failed to disappoint.

To have both sons married to their former rivals' bloodlines would have finally formed the triad their forefathers had once dreamed of. _Damned boy!_

"I'll marry her!"

King John slowly turned and stared at his Heir apparent.

"Jackie, no. You did your duty for the good of the people. Sofia has barely been gone for two years." The King said quietly, crossing to his son by the fireplace, "I do admire your commitment. That you learned to love her was a bonus that would not come twice."

"Dad, you know this will never be the end of it. They've already spent the dowry for Grey and we both know how much they needed the credits." Jack sighed, "They have been in poverty for so long and this wedding is the talk of the galaxies."

"But darling, perhaps your sister …" Queen River sighed and fluttered her hands as if to scatter the thoughts she was trying to voice as she knew that their wayward daughter, Clara would likely never marry for less than love.

"No. The only solution is for me to marry her instead. A bigger prize anyway, if the tabloids are anything to go by" Jack winked at his mother who growled softly.

His majesty sighed as he realised the truth in his beloved son's words and then began to formulate the new agreement that would see his son wedded once more.

.

.

.

Rhiannon could not believe it. Everyone knew of the Prince's lost love and to hear that he would consider her was the talk of the planets. _Really?_

Her parents had gone into overdrive as they realised the coup this would cause and quietly celebrated what they considered a win over the Royal family Hart who had long since declared themselves better than them for having wed their daughter to the reigning bloodline. The two children the beautiful Princess Sofia had borne Prince Jack ensured their place in the Legers of Time.

She thought back to the letter that had been delivered to her in chambers and marvelled at the penmanship.

_Dear Lady Rhiannon_

_It is unfortunate that our families, which were due to come together in a time of celebration have been shamed by my brother's childish ways._

_We both know that this is a loveless union, but I hasten to assure you that my first union was just as naïve and the wife I was rewarded for my faith with renewed that faith tenfold._

_We must have faith in the Gods and do their will. I will do my best to be a good husband and shall seek the spark of affection between us that may grow to love in time._

_I hold no illusion that a raging fire may kindle between us but will endeavour to reach for a warm glow of companionship._

_I ask for your hand in the name of Boeshane, that my kingdom and yours may find peace. The time I have spent on Launderau has shown her to be a beautiful planet and I assure you that I will not cloister you away from her._

_We must try to make this work, for our parents and our peoples. In time, I pray that it may be for our children._

_Yours in faith_

_Jack Harkness HRH_

She was still unsure what had shocked her more. The honesty in the note received or the return note of one word she hastily scrawled back once her brother had read the note and encouraged her decision.

_Yes._


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

The voyage would take a week, the first time she would travel off world and the new world she would disembark to would be her new home.

Johnny was overseeing the shuttle's unloading aboard the Royal Space Vessel Myfanwy and as Rhiannon looked around she spied her brother talking animatedly to a crew member.

She was so relieved that he was allowed to come with her, he had been off world loads of times during his tour of service in the military and had been a comfort as he whispered instructions for how to react to space and the conditions of travel while they ascended.

As she neared the two men she overheard the tail end of the conversation and understood that Ianto was questioning the reasoning behind the stacking of crates in the hold. Seeing her approach, Ianto finished the conversation and began to walk to meet her.

"Rhea, you should see the engines on this beast, she's amazing!" Ianto enthused and she smiled at the unusual excitement he showed when in space.

He did warn her that space made him a bit excited and now she saw what he meant. As they followed the ensign to their berth he again told her about the ship, fractions and technical terms falling from his tongue like sweet nothings to his lover.

She suppressed a giggle as she realised that he was in love with the ship.

Entering the private berth she found the rooms to be decadent in their furnishings of oversized furniture in hues of blue and silver. Again, Ianto was in love.

A small note from Prince Jack welcoming them to his "mistress" that had Ianto snorting with humour. Rhiannon shook her head. _Men and their weird sense of humour!_

When he found his berth with rich burgundy and gold he actually shrieked and threw himself on the bed. Rhiannon laughed as he showed the boy she had once known before that bitch, Lisa Hallett had broken his heart.

Jilting him at the bonding table had broken him in a way she had feared they might never fix. This was the first time she had seen him laugh since that horrible day. She hoped that the worst was over and her secret fear that she may lose him passed as he whooped and leaped again to land with a splat in the pillows.

Although the voyage was only to take four days she knew it would feel like an eternity without a friendly companion and when her parents had agreed to send Ianto she had almost wept with relief.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

The first sign of trouble was the deep shuddering of the vessel as she groaned and swayed like a whale in deep water during a storm at sea.

It was designated sleep time so, like most of the crew the royal siblings had retreated to their quarters and were abed.

Rhiannon was awake instantly and reached out in the dark for her brother who had climbed into the bed beside her after lights out as he had every night since sailing so she could sleep.

It was so dark in space, so black. Rhiannon's fear of the dark was an oddity in their family and she hid it well with a small candle-light by the bed.

"Where there is fire, there is hope sister of mine!" Ianto had intoned and she was reminded of the passage in the note from Prince Jack that spoke of a spark.

Their bloodline was ancient and perhaps the strongest as they were rumoured to have once held fire in their blood. The Harkness family held water, as the true Heirs to the great throne it was accepted as such. Water, silky smooth and flowing like time, equally dense and unforgiving once frozen.

Ianto had once whispered to her that he believed the Hart's secret power was dirt and her snorts had to be covered with extreme coughing. Ianto was often overlooked for his shyness but his wit and clever words often saved her from death by boredom.

The tales she had heard of her brother's bravery in space, the marauders and Ianto's medals all filled her with comfort. She knew whatever was going on, he probably knew what it was.

Her fumbling hands finally found his still form and he grabbed her hands and shushed her. He was already awake and listening intently to the vessel as though it was speaking aloud of its condition.

"What is it?" she whispered fearfully.

"We're being boarded. Oh Gods, it sounds like the hull has been breached and …" Ianto tilted his head in the soft light of the nightlight beside the bed as another ping and groan echoed, then he turned slowly to face her.

"They're here!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

.

She was still in her nightgown and thanked the Gods Ianto wore his PJs as he often slept without at home.

Ianto stopped and she stopped behind him as he listened to something. A flash of colour and Ianto had stepped forward and thumped a man soundly in the face. To her shock he had growled as he removed the man's weapons and checked the corridor again.

Another body swung around the corner but instead of hitting him, Ianto slapped his shoulder and pushed him toward her. _Johnny!_

Rhiannon let out a sob as she felt his arms engulf her. She burrowed into his warmth and as he removed his coat to cover her, she knew she was in the arms of the man who truly loved her.

"Quiet Rhia, I'm trying to hear" Ianto warned as the faint sound of footsteps drew closer.

She burrowed her face in Johnny's chest and closed her eyes. _Thy will, will be done my Lords. _

The struggle sounded fierce and more than once Johnny swung her around as she felt blows falling on his broad shoulders instead of hers.

As the battle continued she heard her brother's cry of pain several times and she prayed to the Gods for mercy.

Shots echoed like thunder in the small space and she remembered a tale her father once told of a breached hull and the loss of life from the suction of space. She had suffered nightmares for months. _Gods save us!_

As the sounds died away she peeked around Johnny to see several men on the ground and her bloodied brother panting as he cleaned a blade against his thigh.

"Ianto?" she balked at the blood.

"Not bad, Rhia. I'm not hurt bad!" Ianto assured her as he motioned them to follow.

They made their way up several levels and she wondered where they were going. Finally she saw signs on the walls and recognised the bridge was their destination.

The amount of death was sickening and she tried to stay strong, keeping her brother in sight as he gave orders and felt safer for it.

Men and women lay wounded or in their final death throes some showed the signs of having moved on to the deep beyond.

Those they met along the way that were Myfanwy crew that were able, fell behind her brother and she watched him become the sergeant who had earned the stripes he wore with an impassive face each Memorial Day. Rhiannon kept an eye on her brother who never faltered as he stepped over and around the bodies, his warrior's face fierce.

Upon reaching the bridge she saw Ianto stiffen then turn to Johnny and make a motion with his hand, Johnny began to drag her away.

She struggled as the first shots rang out.

Ianto fell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Jack was impatient for SV Myfanwy to berth. They had received little to no contact since reports that the first raiders had attacked and were now relying on the sparse comms from the support vessels to assure themselves that there was still hope.

Not expected for another 24 hours, her early arrival was a considerable surprise, as was the garbled transmissions telling of the attack. As she came along side Jack felt physically sick at the damage he sighted along her hull.

Burns and scorch marks littered her skin like battle scars and the sight of the horrible wound where the bastards had torn her flesh away to enter filled him with rage.

_His beautiful boat, his lovely girl. He hoped some had lived so he may tear their innards out through their fucking arses for this insult to the fine lady Myfanwy._

Finally the order was given to board and Jack pushed his way forward, onto the damaged boat.

He walked past the carnage as he headed for the medical bay. The young woman leading him was nervous and he feared the worst as she hesitated outside the doors and burst into tears. His worst fears were realised as he pushed open the doors to find the body of Lady Rhiannon lain in state. Pale and still in death, he saw her beauty fading with the warmth of her body. A candle-light burned softly by the bed.

She was dressed in white. Jack saw with a jolt of pain that it was her wedding robes that adorned her restful form. Another expensive gesture from her poor planet that would go without applause.

"I'm sorry." A small voice moaned and Jack turned to see an injured man slumped in the chair placed in the corner of the room.

"The man in the next bay was her bodyguard. He died trying to save her, they exchanged love words as they died in each other's arms" he sighed as he looked up at Jack. "Know that she knew love."

Jack kissed his fingertips and placed them against the cool cheek of his lost bride-to-be.

"I read the note you wrote her. She came to me with it and I saw the hope and promise." He continued quietly, "I encouraged her to respond. To say yes."

"Ianto?" Jack said softly finally recognising the meagre ghost of the man he'd watched feeding birds in the royal gardens.

"I'm sorry. We've fought so hard, come so far but to fail you now!" Ianto's voice broke with the last words and Jack knelt to touch the man. A spark of fire engulfed Jack as he held Ianto's ice cold hand.

Ianto felt as cold as his sister and had he not spoken Jack may have thought him dead as well.

"You're hurt" Jack gasped as he recognised the smell of early infection.

"Yes. Mortally I think." Ianto gasped with pain as Jack's fingers found the blade's bite in his side.

"Oh Gods!" Jack cried lifting Ianto from the chair and walking swiftly from the room.

Ianto cried out as he left his sister's side and Jack quietly berated him, "She would want you to live you fool!"

"No. I wanted her to live, my life is forfeit! Was the moment my bond-mate rejected me and damaged my life's journey!" Ianto cried.

"Nonsense. If such words were truth I would have died a thousand deaths at the side of my wife as she gave her life for our son!" Jack snapped as his emotions wared internally.

Why was he so relieved that Ianto was alive? His bride lay dead in that room back there and yet he rejoiced?

As Jack carefully placed Ianto onto a waiting stretcher he looked down, into eyes of stormy-blue and saw his answer. He felt a pull deep in his belly.

This is the one he was supposed to bond himself to all along.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

The next few days were full of turmoil. Both other waring families, Jones and Hart, arrived and began berating each other, blaming all and sundry for the attack but the internal footage showed the colours of the raiders that had been the culprits.

Marauders. The CCTV had disrupted abruptly when Ianto had screamed his sister's name in her moment of death and Jack yearned to see the final moments of battle.

Jack stayed at Ianto's bedside and got a firsthand account of things from each crew member that came to pay their respects. Jack found many wanted to simply reassure themselves that s Ianto had survived. Those that touched his hands as he slept on oblivious to his changing audience, showed deep reverence and Jack was humbled by it.

One older gentleman was reduced to tears as he told Jack's parents of Ianto's heroic attempt to save his sister, stepping into the path of a bullet without a second thought while still shouting instructions that ultimately saved the vessel. The wound to his shoulder was thus explained and Jack touched the dressing lightly with his fingers as he pondered this shy young creature's heroism.

Once he had farewelled his sister on her journey he had risen from her body to wage a war that lasted several hours and cost many lives.

Storming the bridge with his weapons drawn, Ianto had been run through by the long sword of one raider and in his fury he had calmly walked forward and slid his body along the blade to get close enough to give his own death blow. The fact that the long sword had merely clipped his side was a miracle. The old salt told Jack as he rose to leave that he believed the young Prince was ready to die to protect his people and the vessel.

"His last words as he fell were "Keep her steady and she will take us home" my liege" the old man nodded. "The man has faith. It was as if he willed it and made it so. One minute we're losing the battle, the next they're gone! Like smoke and fog. One moment we are lost and drifting then the comms are restored and the first contact with our support vessels come through."

Many times Jack was told of the hasty retreat of the raiders and Ianto's gallantry. How he fell at the last, lain so still that they had thought him dead. 

On the fourth day Ianto woke.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

It was not a gradual wakening but a sudden burst of speed as he shouted Rhiannon's name and tried to rise from the bed.

Jack held him gently and coaxed him back into the covers as he shook and moaned with pain.

"She's gone, I'm so sorry" Ianto moaned as Jack settled the covers back cover his lean form.

"Hush, it's going to be alright" Jack soothed.

"No, it isn't is it." Ianto said quietly, his grey eyes locked onto Jack's blue "We're going to be at war for ever!"

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Shame I'm not a girl or we could still salvage this fiasco" Ianto sighed as sleep took him again.

Jack stood staring at the young man sleeping in the bed as his mind spun.

Finally with a huff he left the room and headed for the room of records.

.

.

.

"Yes, my dear Prince. It is recorded somewhere …" the old man pushed his glasses back up his nose and pushed his plate away as he searched the old tomes.

The Keeper of the Records was an eccentric old man that Jack always found strangely in mid-meal.

"Ah!" he finally cried, pulling a book from a towering stack with amazing speed, causing the books to fall in perfect order as the stack remained upright.

"Now, let's see … Hmmm" the old man opened the book and flicked through the pages then stopped with his finger half way down the page.

"Hah, here it is. In the case of Royal Regency seeking a bonding of with polar bloodline, if no offspring is warranted then the matter of the polar being male or female is immaterial if said bonding is required for the blending of bloodlines through name or blood" the old man leaned back and stared at Jack who was pacing.

"So the fact that I have heirs and any bond is not subject to offspring, does that mean I can marry one of the same sex?" Jack finally asked.

"Well yes. It wouldn't be the first time. These have been twin Queens and I believe your ancestor …" the man flicked through pages again "four centuries ago King Andrew married his dead wife's brother to keep the family name and bloodline intact."

"So, I can still save this treaty?" Jack grinned, then spun on his heel and left the room as the old man shook his head in wonder as he reached for his meal. _Royalty. Mad lot!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

Ianto stood before the ornate mirror and unfolded the letter he kept in his breast pocket.

It was torn and worn from his folding and unfolding it on a daily basis since he had found it in his sister's things a week ago and the blood smears were his sister's. The note to his sister was now his. Her duty now his as well.

As he was the last child and now the Heir to his father's crown he had a duty to his people to find a peaceful resolution.

The tunic was a simple burgundy with gold thread and the gold crown his mother had placed on his head was heavy. The black slacks and boots made him look as regal as his mother wanted. He felt like a fraud. _My sister should be wearing the crown of waiting._

Ianto turned with a heavy heart and began the journey from his chambers to the great hall where the final arguments would take place.

As he entered the room he was surprised to see a chair next to Jack still vacant and as he approached Jack smiled and motioned him over.

"I saved you a seat for the floor show" Jack murmured as Ianto gratefully rested his still sore body in the plush seat. The healers had worked their magic but some things were not fixed overnight.

"This is nice, so soft" Ianto whispered rubbing the fabric under his hands and Jack nodded his agreement as the arguments raised a fraction and yelling began.

"What have I missed Sir?" Ianto asked and Jack grinned at the title.

"Well, they've decided that they are both lower than dog's balls on a summer afternoon, or so they have informed each other of the fact and I think the Hart family accused the Jones family of fucking a pig or something" Jack shrugged and was rewarded with a quiet snort of humour.

"You okay?" Jack took a moment to examine the young prince and found approval in his garb.

"Just tired. Can't sleep" Ianto admitted as his mother hurled an insult across the room and Jack's father called for calm once more.

"Wow, all we need is finger food" Ianto drawled and it was Jack's turn to snort.

Her Majesty the Queen looked over at her son and watched as he gently placed a hand on Ianto's and whispered something that had the young man grinning with a mock frown.

_Such a pleasant young man, his valour was highly spoken of and he does wear a crown so well. _

She was surprised that Jack had ordered the chair moved to his side as the chair had been placed to one side behind the main chair and left unused since Sofia's demise. The regal throne of the Heir's bond-mate, it was destined to dust. A twin to his own, but dainty with red velvet to polar his blue. Now he had revived it and she had wondered why until Ianto had entered and Jack's face had lit up. Now as she watched her son carefully woo the young man she suddenly felt her stomach fall into her slippers. _No_.

As the meeting calmed and food was brought out, Jack took a moment to order a small table be paced beside him so Ianto could eat from the chair. Ianto blushed prettily as Jack poured his drink personally and again spoke softly.

Now she was sure of his plan. _Oh my lovely boy_.

"Ianto, you say you helped your sister decide the fate of our peoples" Jack said softly as he offered Ianto a sweet.

Ianto looked up at him through his lashes and nodded.

"So you believe, as I do, that we need to join our two families to stop this madness and declare the three families one federation?" Jack watched closely as Ianto's eyes slid to the side and he followed his gaze.

Lady Hallett had just entered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

Lisa entered the Great Hall of Torchwood Towers and Ianto gave a small shudder of recognition.

Sitting up on the podium amongst the crowned and waiting of the three families, Ianto was easily seen and Lisa headed straight for him with a sneer on her face.

"Ianto, I hear you managed to scrape through, shame about your sister." Lisa said jauntily, "She never did like me!"

"No Lisa, she didn't" Ianto agreed warily "She told me you would break my heart."

"Well, best we never bonded then, seems our bloods are not suited!" she sniffed.

As Ianto squirmed Jack suddenly burst forward and leaned into Lisa's face.

"Hello there little lady. Are you really the girl who realised at the eleventh hour that she could not be a Jones?" Jack asked with a shark-like smile. "The cousin to the princes' Hart who showed herself to be a true Hart in blood, as your mother was?"

Those who knew Jack heard the snake slowly unfurling from its slumber and several onlookers glanced at each other with dread.

"I just realised how poorly suited we were my lord" she gaily answered and Jack grinned wider. "I am proud that my Mother was sister to the king and I claim the royal bloodline."

"I am not a Lord little one, I am His Royal Highness Prince Regent Jack Harkness the Third. Heir to the throne of Boeshane and Sheraldit." Jack snarled, "I need not claim blood. I Am the Blood! My friends call me Captain Jack. You can call me your Liege I think!"

Lisa squeaked with horror as she realised too late that she had stepped on the tail of the one true king they called the Captain. 

Ianto became aware of several things.

The room had grown silent.

Everyone was looking at them.

Lisa looked like she was about to collapse.

And Jack was holding his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12

"Ianto, can I please have a moment of your attention" Jack asked politely, "Before we are rudely interrupted by the lower people again."

Ianto smothered a giggle at Lisa's shocked gasp as she turned to flounce away and nodded seriously at Jack, "My liege"

They walked the short distance to the food tables and as they began to gather food to return to their seats with Jack was sad to note the meagre portions Ianto allowed himself.

It had saddened him to hear of the young Lady Hallett's betrayal of Prince Ianto. To have gone through the pretence of a wedding only to denounce him at the bonding table. One of the worst insults both to him and his family. A Hart to be sure!

"Please Ianto, call me Jack" Jack asked.

"What are you scheming?" Ianto hissed as he finally saw the twinkle in Jack's eye.

"Ianto. You told me that your life-journey was interrupted." Jack said instead.

"When that she-bolgarteen slapped me down at the bonding it was the end for me. Our planet had been expected to pay for everything, the dowry had been so expensive and they never returned it you know." Ianto frowned as he remembered that part.

"Did she ever say why?" Jack asked reaching for some fruit.

"No. Just that she wanted to see if she could. Said it made her happy or something" Ianto shrugged.

Jack looked closely at the uncommon man and saw a beautiful rose bud. Ianto was lively and humorous in his thoughts he shared so sparingly. _That it had come to this._

"Will you attend in your sister's stead?" Jack asked as they returned to their seats. "As I stood in my brother's?"

Ianto's eyes widened and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as he digested Jack's question, leaning back in the chair that felt as if it were made for him. Finally he leaned forward and nodded.

Jack huffed with satisfaction then rose from his chair.

A hush crossed the room and Jack took a deep breath. Looking at his mother for guidance, he saw her frown and knew she'd twigged.

"My friends, I have just concluded a peace treaty with my friend, Prince Ianto Jones of Launderau and I am pleased to announce an agreement between our peoples"

The place murmured like a Mexican wave so Jack raised his hands for calm. Ianto took the moment to rise slowly and painfully from his chair. Jack turned and gently helped him upright and towards the edge of the podium.

"Gentle folk, Ianto of the house of Jones has agreed to a dual bonding. I will bond to him and he will bond to me. We will rule together!" Jack roared the last part over the swell of raised voices and Ianto slipped his hand back into Jack's who squeezed.

As Ianto's mother swooned his father cried out with shock. The family Hart roared with horror as they realised not only would their bloodlines would be joined in marriage but Ianto would be one of their kings, and began to protest.

"There will be no further negotiations in this matter!" Jack roared with full royal authority.

Queen River closed her eyes and dropped her head as she thanked the gods for her clever boy and she prayed they could find a friendship.


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13

The royal chambers were as opulent as the Myfanwy but Ianto was unable to settle as he paced the silky carpets with frustration.

Deep burgundy and gold, a touch of pink that will have to go and as for the towels. Well. Not for this drama queen!

Ianto stopped pacing and snorted at the pun.

Jack had not spoken to him since the meal last night and this morning when the staff had started to move him and his few belongings to the Queen Regent Wing he started to feel the enormity of the situation.

He had avoided his parents and spent the day examining his new home instead. Although it was more suited to a woman Ianto could see the potential. He could make this space his own.

He had rejected the footman sent up and instead chose his own clothes for the evening meal.

Is this how it will be? This bonding of convenience?

Ianto sighed as he pulled on the shirt his sister had gifted him last birthday. With a determined set to his shoulders, Ianto left his bolthole and headed for the dining hall. _Let the game commence._

Entering the dining hall Ianto headed for Jack only to find Jack's sister, Clara in the seat next to Jack. With a slight sting of confusion Ianto chose a seat across the table and tried to keep up with the buzz around the table.

"But Jack, are you sure?" Clara was saying, "He's so … well … boring."

"Clara, not now! I do not need your advice!" Jack growled wishing she would give it up and return to her seat.

A fat man nodded his agreement and Ianto frowned at the wobbling chins.

"What about love? Isn't one arranged marriage enough for you?" Clara pushed.

"Jack, you loved Sofia and I know you feel like she will never be replaced but what if one day you see a beautiful woman that could warm your bed and your heart but you are in this loveless bond of convenience?" Clara continued unaware of the hush that had fallen as Ianto had entered and sat opposite her and her brother.

"You see how he wears those black boring suits and keeps hiding in the shadows. He's nothing like you!" she whined.

"Clara please, I don't need this!" Jack sighed looking across the table to find Ianto's pale face staring back sadly.

"Well, he could at least try to smile instead of looking so dower!" Clara sniffed.

"My sister is dead and I cannot even attend her funeral because of the "Loveless bond" I am apparently forcing your brother into thank you very much your highness!" Ianto said quietly as he rose from his chair "Excuse me if I am stale and unappealing. Perhaps you can swap opinions with Lady Hallett."

"Ianto, stop!" Jack yelled but Ianto fled the room amid excited whispers.

"Damn it!" Jack swore as Clara realised what Ianto had heard and groaned.


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14

Ianto ran from the room down the corridor and out through the kitchens to the courtyard. He was gasping like he was drowning at sea and without a second thought he tore from the courtyard into the brewing storm on the horizon.

Rhia was gone. His life was a mess and now he was to enter a loveless bond that would place him within a family that clearly disliked him.

At least the Harts didn't hide their distaste in him, something he should have heeded when Lisa had openly courted him. His mother had said it was only for the bloodline but Ianto had been so sure it was love. Never doing that again. Right? This time his eyes were wide open.

So why was he so heartbroken?

Jack had chased Ianto as he ran from the room but when he exited the back door he was faced with an empty courtyard. He swore and then began to search the stables and out buildings. _Damn and bloody blast!_

With muttered curses Jack called for his horse as he tried to think where Ianto might have gone.

.

.

.

It was over an hour before the storm burst its dam and Ianto was quickly drenched by the blasting rainfall. His military training told him to seek shelter and as he was nearing what appeared to be an old mill house he saw a horse bucking in the lightening.

Ianto approached the animal and calmed it then looked over to where the fallen rider lay in the mud. _Jack._

A quick survey found no broken bones and Jack was stunned from the fall, not struck by the lightening streaking the sky.

Ianto struggled to get the limp man inside the dwelling and he quickly looked for firewood to kindle a fire in the grate. Jack was as soaked as he so Ianto removed both their outer clothing and settled them on the floor in front of the fire.

Breaking furniture to kindle the fire Ianto was surprised to find food, water and bedding in the shelter. He must thank the absent owners for their fortuitous ways and ask their forgiveness for this intrusion.

Ianto thanked the Gods for the blankets and soft bedding he'd managed to pull over to the fireside, as he pulled Jack into his arms to stave off the hypothermia threatening them both.


	15. Chapter 15

Chap 15

Jack woke to glorious warmth. A soft body cocooned him in the bedding and Jack sighed with pleasure as he nuzzled into the neck of his cuddle-mate.

Ianto was in the throes of a nightmare and his whimpers made Jack wake fully, rising to an elbow to look down at Ianto as he worried in his sleep.

Jack soothed Ianto's forehead with a kiss and Ianto settled back against him. Taking a moment Jack ran his hands lightly over Ianto's' body, taking in the planes and angles. The hard muscles quivering under his touch and the taste of his lips, just a taste.

As Jack placed his mouth over Ianto's there was a surge pf power. Jack felt struck as though by the lightening his horse has shied from. He was unable to break the bond as the power of their bloods roared in their ears until finally Jack fell back with a gasp as his own body shook with minor tremors such as he'd tried to soothe in Ianto moments before.

"Didn't expect that did you sir" Ianto whispered.

"What the seven hells was that?" Jack looked into those lovely deep pools and caught something flash. Fire.

Jack reared back as his ice nature responded and then Ianto had flipped them and was grinding against Jack moaning as their conflicting natures sought relief in each other.

"Oh Gods, you are a fire-blood" Jack whimpered and Ianto bit into his neck.

"Oh, no." Jack cried out, then "Gods, yes!"

"Make up your mind sir, don't keep me waiting" Ianto quipped as he rubbed his nose against Jack's neck.

"Um, ugh" Jack was lost as he flipped them again, regaining his hold on his soon to be mate.

The elders had warned of this. When a rare fire mixes with the ice blood of the Harkness line it is explosive. Said to be rarer than a dual eclipse of the moons.

As Jack relaxed into the kiss Ianto was seeking he realised this could be no bond of convenience if he sought a sexual relationship. The flow of power was immense. He had a fire mage for a bond-mate! With his power combined with Jack's they could rule all three planets. Jack felt the pull of power and remembered this was to be a bonding of convenience, not soul. He could not let them fall into the abys.

Jack opened his eyes and looked down. He was forcing himself onto Ianto as Ianto gasped and writhed in his grip, lost in sensation.

Suddenly Jack pulled away, rising to feed the fire and Ianto was left confused on the floor.

_Why has he rejected me?_


	16. Chapter 16

Chap 16

Once the storm cleared they were able to return to the keep, amidst cries of relief from those readying a search party.

Once it had been determined that they were still chaste, the elders declared their night together without a chaperone acceptable. Ianto looked at Jack sideways as their electrifying kisses were let out of his report. _Ashamed?_

"Care for some company?" Ianto asked but Jack shook his head quietly and headed for the hall of records again as Ianto retreated to his wing.

The confusing thoughts pummelled Ianto's mind. Why did he pull away? Why does he not touch me again? Why did he not tell of our spark?

The only explanation Ianto could come up with was the undeniable fact that it was a convenience bond. Jack did not love him and had found him undesirable.

Ianto was surprised at how much that hurt.

While Jack was badgering the keeper of records about the Fire and Ice legend, Ianto was sitting in the small garden feeding the birds. Although it was not the same as home, it came close. A small moment of silence.

Lisa and her cousin, John Hart were surprised to see the young prince alone and quickly checked for an entourage. None. Not even a bodyguard and John growled as he stalked over to the young man.

"Well, hiding again are you?" he snarled and Ianto jumped as the birds scattered to the skies.

"Hello John. I thought you were still in service" Ianto replied with his usual polite tone.

"Ah. I finished my tour two moons ago. Retired now. Daddy wants me to take over the metal industries" he said in return as Ianto brushed the remaining crumbs from his fingers.

"Well, that is quite a job. Good for you Johnny. He must have faith in you with the Metal exports being a main staple to your coffers" Ianto politely smiled as he congratulated the man he loathed as much and he tried not to look at the bitch who stood defiantly next to him.

As always, John felt confusion at the young man's polite remarks and once again he found himself smiling back. He let his eyes wander over Ianto's attire. Looking quite good actually in that black suit.

"Well, you are definitely the talk of the galaxy. Who would have thought, a Jones to be a cocked Queen" Lisa laughed and Ianto frowned.

"No. Did you not hear Jack? We will rule together. Two kings" Ianto corrected her and John made a small noise of dismay as he realised Lisa's game.

"Oh no darling. The Harkness family have never had a dual ruling. Even in a same sex bonding the Harkness bloodline is dominant. If it were not true then why has he ordered your servants and security be sent home with your family when they leave? You are to belong to him!" she enjoyed the confusion on his face and when John pinched her arm she turned to him with surprise.

Ianto politely bowed and fled the garden as John dreaded what events his cousin had just set in motion.


	17. Chapter 17

Chap 17

Ianto burst into the war room and Jack swung from the table with surprise.

"You sent my people away? You have left me with no familiar faces?" Ianto accused with his hands on his hips.

The other occupants of the room gasped with shock at the open disagreement between the men. Jack heard the room breathe and felt a spark of anger. _How dare he come into his war room and act like he had a right to openly challenge him._

"If I am to be the King of your kingdom then they will have no need to protect you from me. As my spouse you will be with my subjects, no matter which planet we are visiting!" Jack growled with a warning glare.

"Spouse? Are you forgetting we are to rule together? You declared it yet I am openly called your Cocked Queen by others and you do nothing to disprove the rumours with your blatant disregard for my wishes?" Ianto flared back and Jack saw more than a spark as flames danced in Ianto's glare. "How dare you make a fool of me Sir!"

Too late, Jack realised what Ianto had been asking and as he stepped forward to speak to Ianto without an open audience Ianto's snarl stopped him. As Ianto spun on his heel and stormed from the room he threw a comment over his shoulder that chilled Jack. "If you think you can take my kingdom from me with your velvet lies you can think again you bloody charlatan!"

.

.

.

.

Word quickly spread through the Royal House and Jack was found by his father arguing with the guard outside the entrance to Ianto's wing.

"What do you mean, I cannot pass? I'm your bloody Prince Regent!" Jack was shouting.

Although the man wore the colours of the Harkness Family he was blatantly staring the Prince down.

"What is going on here?" King John demanded and the Guard bowed then saluted.

The salute was not the high sharp flick of the hand the Harkness Family expected, the guard gave an angled salute ending at chest height. The salute of the Jones Family. Jack bristled and King John placed a hand on his son's arm to calm him.

"Where did you last serve young man" the King asked.

"SV Myfanwy my Liege. I am sorry but my loyalty it to my future King. His royal Highness Prince Ianto." The man said with obvious discomfort.

Jack snorted and then shrank back from his father who had turned his gaze upon him. "What is going on? The rumours are true? You have deceived the young prince?"

"Father! This is all a misunderstanding but I cannot explain it if I cannot speak with him, can I!" Jack sighed and King John groaned.

"Am I allowed to pass in my son's stead?" the king asked the guard who hesitantly nodded.

As the king entered the wing he noted the feminine touches still present and wondered why Ianto hadn't altered things to suit his own taste. When he entered the private chambers he knew why.


	18. Chapter 18

Chap 18

Sofia's portrait hung on the wall at eye level as you entered the chambers and King John was horrified to see most of her personal touches and baubles still on display. Ianto had been placed in a dead woman's mausoleum.

Ianto was in the bed with the draped half closed. The large four poster bed had been a lavish gift for the newlywed couple many moons ago and King John silently berated his son once again for his thoughtlessness.

"Excuse me dear boy, can I have an audience?" King John politely asked quietly.

Ianto sat up with a gasp and turned to face him. John felt his heart clench as he clearly saw the pain on the elegant young man's face.

"Please, your majesty. It is your kingdom that holds me. I have no quarrel with you." Ianto said sadly and laid back against the pillows.

"I believe my son has caused you immeasurable pain with his inability to understand politics" John chose his words carefully and was encouraged by Ianto's polite nod.

"Please. All I have are rumours and whispers from the walls. Tell me what has happened." He asked.

"I have been a fool and I deserve my fate. To be wed as a Cocked Queen as your son rules my kingdom was not the deal I thought we had made. Yet, here I am. In a dead woman's bed waiting to bond my bloodline away. I should have died with my sister, better to have died a hero than become the laughing stock your son has made me" Ianto said bitterly.

"I was also led to believe you and Jack would rule as equals, sharing your combined loads. This is the first I have heard of these nasty rumours. As to these rooms, I can only apologise for my son's stupidity at not anticipating the extreme discomfort this decor must be for a man of your military background." The king shook his head in confusion.

"My servants have been dismissed. I am alone." Ianto's voice broke as he looked at his future father-in-law. "I am to be a caged bird with no company save for the ornate mirror hanging in my gilded cage."

The king groaned as he saw the mistake and he begged his leave to go thump his son.

.

.

.

When King John repeated Jack's words the young Prince Regent all but howled for his blindness. Vowing vengeance for this attempted sabotage e once again approached Ianto's wing.

To his relief he found a different Guard who gave the Harkness salute. Slipping beyond the heavy drapes he saw the rooms for the first time through Ianto's eyes and he chastised himself. Sofia was everywhere. How insulting.

Jack entered the bedroom to plead his case and stopped dead in his tracks. Ianto stood before him facing the windows as he went through his daily yoga routine.

Naked.


	19. Chapter 19

Chap 19

Ianto was leaner than Jack had first thought. His pale skin stretched and moved as the muscles it encased worked.

Ianto bent down to touch his toes and Jack saw the scar across his back move with the effort. That must pull. From the left shoulder across and down to the right hip, this was said to have been inflicted by a marauder's dagger as Ianto throttled their leader. Not only had Ianto refused to relinquish his hold, they say that once he broke the man's neck he rose to kill his attacker as well. A medal of "Counting Crow" he never wore had been awarded by mutual agreement of all three planetary military courts.

"Enjoying your prize my liege?" Ianto snarled and Jack shook himself out of his fugue.

"Sorry Ianto. I was just … Sorry. My father has explained to me, quite forcefully, what my shortcomings are. I had no idea that these rumours were circulating and I stupidly misunderstood you when you…" The rest of Jack's speech was silenced by Ianto stalking over and kissing him.

"Thank you. All I need is for you to hear me" Ianto breathed as Jack pushed forward to reattach his lips to Ianto's.

"Gods, what is this? Every time I am near you my mind becomes fogged" Ianto gasped.

Jack's hands found Ianto's bare skin and Ianto moaned deeply into Jack's mouth as Jack brushed his fingers over the slender hips he was grinding his own against.

"I will never take your crown Ianto, I want to see you take the vows of office" Jack whispered as he peppered Ianto's face with kisses. "I want to see you wear your father's crown, oh by the Gods I want to fuck you into the mattress you gorgeous creature" Jack broke down and lifted Ianto into his arms as he propelled them both towards the bed.

"But a bond of convenience …" Ianto said softly.

"Fuck convenience! If I've learned anything in the time I've known you, you will be as inconvenient as my stupidity allows you husband-to-be" Jack growled as he took Ianto's manhood in his hand.

Ianto's cry of lust went straight to Jack's groin and he tore recklessly at his clothing, intent of forming their bond. Vows or not. As he placed his bare skin onto Ianto's the spark between them blazed into an inferno and they were lost in the flames of passion.

Jack thrust against Ianto who recklessly begged for more. To Jack's surprise Ianto flipped them both and reached down to breach Jack with a finger. Soon it was joined by its fist-mate and Jack was crying out as Ianto replaced them with his throbbing cock.

Ianto forced into him with a snarl of animalistic lust and Jack felt his body convulsing with pleasure as Ianto hit that sweet spot. Again and again Ianto thrust into him as he pled and blabbered nonsense. They found the middle of the blaze and melted into a single puddle of bliss.

Both men cried out each other's name as they came, Ianto thrusting into Jack with barks of pleasure. The glow that filled the room was blinding and they both screamed with pleasure/pain as they boiled in the cold ice of the void and fire consumed the very air they breathed.

In a faraway mountain a mighty beast woke from its slumber and opened an eye as the call of an ancient echoed through its underground lair. It was time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chap 20

Both men lay dazed on the floor of the bedroom. _What the fuck was that?_

Ianto was panting from the shock and Jack seemed stunned, unable to speak.

Finally Ianto started to laugh. Jack rolled over and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Cocked Queen" Ianto finally choked out as he pointed down at their now flaccid cocks.

"Now it amuses you?" Jack giggled at Ianto's delightful throaty laugh.

"Well, if I didn't have one this would have been a lot less fun Jack" Ianto shrugged before erupting into more peals of laughter.

"Ah, now I'm Jack?" Jack asked as he stole another kiss.

"I think all pretence is done my dear bond-mate." Ianto smiled.

"You are more than a fire blood. You are a fire mage! That is how you saved Myfanwy. You jumped space and time. Didn't you?" Jack accused with a hand stroking Ianto's thigh.

"Well you should know, Mr Ice Man! You felt the pull of a bonding match. We are blood matched." Ianto said.

"Well I'd say I'll be buggered but I think I just was, delightfully so my love!" Jack laughed and Ianto snorted as he slapped at his mate.

"My biggest secret, kept even from my own family is the old blood. Those who served with me suspected, very few ever saw a hint. If it were known that I am an ancient it would cause a war as the planets all fight for the right to breed from me." Ianto decided to stroke Jack's smooth chest.

"You are not a bloody stud stallion!" Jack snorted, "But I would love to practice "breeding" with you anytime"

"Careful. The Gods grant wishes when they bless a true bonding" Ianto hissed but Jack was still high from the bonding and felt mischievous.

"An old wives Tale!" Jack snorted as Ianto frowned at his disregard for the Gods.

"I wish for a child from you" Jack said loudly and Ianto laughed as he smacked Jack's sweaty chest.

"Ow! Bully!" Jack pouted and Ianto sat up with a frown.

"We will need to sort this Jack. It must be clear that we are equals." Ianto insisted.

"When we bond you will wear my colours of office, I will wear yours. We will give ourselves freely and both vow as a husband and a wife. Let us both be called Kings or Queens. They will not have the luxury of choosing one each if we each embrace both!" Jack said proud of his idea.

"We will be husband and wife, then reversed! I will wear your ring of bondage, you will wear mine. Gods, the families will go mental when they finally work out that we have joined our houses into Harkness-Jones" Jack roared with laughter at the thought of a ruling two-planet family over the Harts.

"I don't care, as long as we are together. Joined in heart, body and soul. Were it possible, I would give you a child" Ianto said softly as he snuggled into Jack's side.

"Gods, I would love to see you heavy with my child" Jack sighed as Ianto began to snore softly into Jack's neck. "You would surely be mighty."

The Gods agreed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chap 21

Ianto nervously pulled at his tunic. He had denied his family access since the night he and Jack had bonded, preferring to spend the two days preparing his vows and hiding the fact that a bond had already been initiated.

The deep burgundy tunic with a light gold thread was an ornate version of the shirt his sister had gifted him for her own bonding ceremony and it made him feel like she was watching over him as he fulfilled her promise of peace for the people.

Jack had sent a gift earlier in the day, a small pendant of blown glass shaped like a dew drop with a small droplet of water encased in it. Ianto was so touched that Jack had gifted such a personal symbol of his blood calling. He was also pleased that he had sent a gift of his own, a wristlet of fine gold that seemed to glow with fire in a certain light.

He and Jack had spent time choosing the rings. The ring Jack chose was the cool silver of his people where as Ianto wanted the warm gold of his. Finally they had agreed to two thin bands that would fit together once worn to form one two-tone band. Ianto would wear the gold first then the silver, Jack the silver first then the gold to show the exchange.

The fire bowl would be held between them by Ianto and Jack would carefully pour the water into the bowl so the fire would extinguish to form a steam signifying the joining of two elemental bloods.

It was going to be a long and arduous day with little respite from the pomp and ceremony of the expected rituals of office. The only highlight was Jack. Gods, always Jack.

.

.

.

Jack looked at his attire in the full length mirror and grinned at the reflection. Ianto was his. Gods, this time tomorrow they would be in the bed he could see behind him in the mirror, sated and spent after a night of fully bonded passion.

Jack had insisted on the rooms being upgraded as he never wanted to spend time apart from Ianto after this day. Now that he had tasted him, fully experienced this man he knew there would never be enough time or enough words for what he felt.

To have thought he knew love. Sofia had been a good woman and a good wife but Jack now knew he had only seen his duty. This was his everything. Even now, knowing Ianto was only one wing over caused physical pain that he knew only his touch would heal. The soft smiles and feather light touches a warm balm to his frost bitten heart that was thawing more each day.

Jack took a moment and closed his eyes as he sent his thanks to the Gods for a true love bond then with shiver of excitement he left his chambers for the long day ahead.

Jack tripped along the carpeted hallway and into the great hall. Festooned with the blue and silver of his family colours he was satisfied to see the red and gold trimmings where they would be seated for their feast on the raised stage. The chairs they had sat in for the negotiations were now firmly placed in the centre of the stage with the great table lining the front. No more walking for food for his bond-mate.

He pondered having a smaller table made so he and Ianto could always dine together at social events from their matching bond-chairs. Perhaps a thin one to sit between the chairs so they could touch as they selected food from a shared plate. He wondered if Ianto would find it too cheesy and grinned softly at the thought of Ianto snorting at him for him for what Ianto called "your soft ways".

Her Majesty Queen Rose watched her son as he fussed over the centrepiece of green grapes and white roses. He raised a finger and a servant scuttled over. She could not hear the exchange but soon two glass goblets appeared along with a carafe of water. Two red roses were carefully slid into the centrepiece.

Finally satisfied, Jack walked over to his parents who waited patiently beneath the bonding arch and the good King gave a return smile to his son's eager grin.

A hush grew and Jack turned to watch the door as the first of the Jones clan entered.

It was time. The wind died as the elements waited. A mighty head rose from the paws it has rested upon and turned to stare in the direction of the keep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chap 22

Ianto walked as slowly as he could but knew to most guests it still looked rushed as he approached Jack.

Looking at his mate filled him with such pleasure that he felt the urge to cry. Rhiannon would have been so pleased for him. Love. Real love, not the kind you strive for but that which is truly given. _Gods, thank you for your gift._

Jack looked edible in his midnight blue slacks and pale blue tunic with silver buttons fastening the front. The open smile facing him told Ianto he was pleasing to his mate's eye as well in his burgundy and gold.

As he reached Jack he held out his hands and Jack clutched at them, pulling him into his embrace. As Jack held him Ianto sighed and let go what silly fears he still had. Whatever happened, he would not be alone.

Jack wanted to begin the vows and Ianto nodded as the unspoken agreement of today's events began to unfold. The guests all settled to watch with the Hart family scowling at their surrounding rivals.

The high priest motioned for Jack to begin.

"I, Jack Harkness, take you, Ianto Jones, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the bond mate you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I will keep you safe, you will keep me warm and may we always know the warmth of the sun as we enjoy the cool waters." Jack said calmly and many gasped as the traditional vows gave way to love tokens.

The Hart family shifted in their seats as they recognised the ancient verse of bonding that had not been included in a wedding vow for over five centuries. Lisa noted that her friend had the water bowl and she smiled to herself. It was all going as planned.

"Jack, do not make me leave you, return quickly if you leave me as I will be following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people and my people are yours, and your Gods will be my Gods. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lords do with me what they will and more if anything but death parts you from me. For our time apart in death will not be for more than the moment I need to find my blade, then I'll join you on the journey knowing you will be waiting just along the path. My beloved, I will wait for you if my journey begins first." Ianto's voice carried over the congregation and his gravelly lit had many stunned as there were few who had ever heard him speak, let alone with such strength.

The shock at hearing another ancient vow within Ianto's words not only shook the Harts but the whole room who began to look at their neighbours with confusion.

Jack bit back a sob as he slid his ring onto Ianto's finger, joining the one waiting there. His own ring slid on almost immediately and as the place erupted into cheers Jack held up their joined hands for the worlds to see.

"Lords and Ladies may I present to you our Princes' Regent Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones!" crowed the priest talking pleasure in the roar of outrage from the Harts as they heard the truth of the union. The Harkness and Jones houses had just merged to become one.

The two men had not just bonded, they had fused. Lisa had missed the announcement as she stood and motioned to her friend who slipped to the front and handed Jack a bowl of water for the stream ceremony.

Jack took the opportunity to tip the water into the fire bowl but Ianto barked a warning as he smelt oil, not water in the bowl. The flame danced higher and as everyone watched with open shock Ianto did the only thing he could to save the room, he reached out and caught the flame in his hand, holding it safely in his palm.

It was time to fly. The mountain exploded as the beast sprang from its lair and her heavy wings fanned out to catch the winds as she turned towards her new master.

..

/

...

Bugger, bum! Sorry I missed a chap. Tired and slightly insane


	23. Chapter 23

Chap 23

As the flame died Ianto fell. Jack caught him in his arms and lifted him into a bridal carry. As everyone watched with disbelief Jack fled the great hall and carried his love to their private chambers.

Several guards had witnessed their magic and cleared a path, one even drew his ceremonial sabre to protect his future kings. Those who had realised the deceit of the oil turned on the young woman who had delivered it and her cries of Lisa's name as they dragged her away quickly led to Lisa's own need to be protected. The Hart family closed ranks as several Honour Guard of Harkness-Jones advanced on them demanding justice for their Kings to be.

As Jack reached the bedroom and the guards swung the doors shut behind them as he could heard the faint screams of fear as the families raged.

.

.

.

Jack gently removed Ianto's outer clothing and tried to remain calm. Ianto had stopped shaking and was moaning softly as Jack kissed him and murmured lovingly.

After a few minutes there was knocking and Jack reluctantly left Ianto on the bed and opened the door to peer out at the unwelcome visitor. Ianto's father, King Rhys stood outside the bedroom with a look of thunder. Before Jack could speak, King Rhys pushed past him and raced to the bed, reaching for his son who screamed with agony at his father's touch.

"No! Get away from my love!" Jack roared pushing the king back. "You pain him! He needs cool hands!"

King John and Queen Rose were entering and King John shouted with anger at the sight of his son warring with King Rhys.

"Cariad" a small voice form the bed drew Jack back.

As the parents watched Jack climbed onto the bed and showered Ianto's face with gentle kisses as he gently stroked his arms and hands.

"Mmmm, Jack?" Ianto opened his eyes and looked blearily at his husband.

"It's OK my love. It's all OK" Jack soothed with one hand stroking Ianto's face as the other rested over his heart.

"Love you" Ianto sighed as he drifted back to sleep and Jack sobbed with relief as he placed his head on Ianto's shoulder.

A guard flew into the room and fell to his knees. "My Liege, we have a problem"

"Yes, I know" John growled, "The Hart family are going to be lucky to get off this planet alive"

"No Sire. I mean the dragon"


	24. Chapter 24

Chap 24

The royals ran to the window balcony and looked out as the large red dragon circled above.

King Rhys looked back at his son with disbelief. King John looked between them both then spoke to King Rhys with his hand on the man's arm to show there was no rebuke in his words.

"You had no idea?" he asked.

"No. Gods, Ianto was the quietest of the three children. My firstborn, had he lived to adulthood would have been the obvious choice for the Gods to favour. When the fevers took him in his fourth year we thought all was lost. Rhiannon came with yelling and bluster. More fire than we could have dreamed. Ianto was always so staid, quiet and shy. We thought he followed my wife's metal blood of the Hart family" King Rhys said as they approached the bed again. "His military service seemed to strengthen that opinion as his strength lay in brutality when cornered."

Ianto was sitting up and Jack was quietly telling him of the dragon. Ianto looked at his father with open confusion and Rhys nodded his truth to the words. A dragon had come.

"I must go meet my companion" Ianto demanded trying to rise from the bed.

Jack realised that Ianto would not rest and helped him to his feet. Rose grabbed a robe and helped Ianto put it on. A deep red velvet with long billowing sleeves that made Ianto look every bit the magician he had revealed himself to be.

Ianto flapped the sleeves at Jack who laughed and drew him into another kiss as the parents looked at each other with relief. The bond was complete.

As Jack led Ianto by the hand out onto the main balcony from the sitting room of their chambers a mighty cheer rose. Both men looked down with surprise at the people who had been waiting to catch a glimpse of the newly bonded and Ianto blushed prettily as Jack waved happily, drawing another cheer.

The dragon saw the men and left out a roar as she descended to perch on the edge of the balcony railing. Jack prayed to the Gods that the weight of the creature was not too much for the ancient castle but she seemed as light as air.

Ianto approached with awe, his hand held out to touch her scales. As he brushed his fingers softly over her face she trilled with pleasure. Many in the crowd fell to their knees and others saluted as their one true king was revealed. Jack smiled softly as his mate showed his magic at last.

His Majesty Ianto Harkness-Jones the One True King of the Three Isles turned to face his people and the flames in his eyes danced as his dragon bowed her head as well.


	25. Chapter 25

Chap 25

EPILOGUE

The Hart family had fled to their away ships and as they returned to their pleasure yachts waiting in orbit they raged at each other for their stupidity and then as they calmed, they raged at the shame of it all.

Lisa Hallett had not been as fortunate in the retreat. John Hart knew they were outnumbered and to save his own hide, he closed the capsule doors before she could reach them and he watched dispassionately as the royal guards caught up with her. She raged at him through the door's windows as he merrily waved.

The Jones clan was in shock. Their quiet little Ianto was not just a fire brand but a mage. They berated themselves for their short-sightedness while some celebrated the good fortune to have bonded him to water not metal.

As for the Harkness Family? Their celebrations would go well into the night and the next day as the Guards quickly donned red tunics over their blue trousers to show their loyalty to the new holder of the throne.

King John looked lovingly at his dear Queen Rose as they lamented the end of their reign and King Rhys was pleasantly relieved to tell his loving wife Kathy that her dreams of travelling the stars could now be fulfilled as he also relinquished his crown to his son.

So ends the story … OK, so begins the trilogy? "We Three Kings" coming soon, promise.


	26. Chapter 26

We Three Kings – Part 2 of the "Beyond the Stars" Trilogy is about to begin.

Come on, you know you're dying to see what happens next.

.

.

.

"Poisoned? Are you insane?" King John roared as the healer shrank under his gaze.

"I'm sorry my liege, but without a proper examination we can only ascertain that your bond-son has been poisoned due to the onset of his illness." The healer simpered as he backed away.

Jack was keeping everyone at bay as he protected Ianto with a fierceness they had not seen before. Only the children were allowed into the chambers and since going in, they hadn't come out.


End file.
